Something New
by Tatsu45449
Summary: An act of betrayal leads Aria into a new guy's arms.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I changed a couple things up in the show's storyline to make it for the story I had in mind. To all the Ezria shippers I apologize, but I just really like the idea of Jaria.

* * *

><p>Aria gets out of her car and goes into Spencer's house to tell her about what she found in her brother's closet. Hearing screaming and things falling and crashing she runs towards the stairs but starts to back up when she sees a person in a black hoodie running downstairs. For Aria it all happened in slow motion, before getting bodychecked into a table she got a glimpse at who she assumed to be "A" but she was too shocked to move out of the way when she got a glimpse of the face. Before she knew it she was falling back and feeling more betrayed than she had ever felt in her life. After feeling herself hit the floor she saw a blurry figure coming towards her but when the face registered it was just Spencer.<p>

"Aria?" Spencer says when she sees a tiny body lying on the floor. "Aria!" Spencer yells and runs towards her when she hears groaning.

Aria looks up at her "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she says getting ready to stand up.

"Did you see who it was?"

Aria felt her heart break a little "No." she pauses "No I didn't see who it was."


	2. Chapter 2

After informing Spencer about what she found in Mike's closet, they both decided to tell the other girls that they couldn't trust Garrett anymore. Spencer could tell that Aria was holding something back but when she asked Aria just said she was in a fight with Ezra, which wasn't entirely a lie but also wasn't much of the truth either. Spencer decided not push her on it but when Aria got up to leave she tried to protest against it but Aria insisted on going home.

"Aria you're limping. You don't need to be driving anywhere."

"I just really need to be alone right now Spencer." she said not even looking back at her.

Aria started to drive to Ezra's but stopped herself and just drove home, the last place she wanted to be.

After pulling into her driveway she sat in her car for a while. She drifted off in her thoughts for a while and when she came to she felt hot tears streaming down her face. Looking in the mirror she saw that her eyes were red and puffy she tried to calm herself down and think of an alibi just in case her parents were there to to ask her why she was crying, but that just made her cry again. When she felt like she couldn't cry anymore she got out of the car and composed herself as best as she could and went inside.

"Honey?" she heard Ella say when she was on the third step of the stairs

"Yes?" she replied not turning to face her

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ella could tell something was wrong but she decided not to push it "Have you seen your brother?"

Aria tensed up and felt her lip wobble but she shook her head no.

"Okay." Ella replied "Tell me if you hear from him. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Mhm." Aria replied heading straight to Mikes room and sat down at his desk and waited for him to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria hears the front door close and she stands up trying to figure out a way to go about this

"Oh hey honey." she hears Ella say "You're just in time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Mike says heading for the stairs.

"Okay, can you tell your sister?"

"Sure."

Aria frowns and hears the door open again "Hello Ella."

"Hello." she responds

"What smells so good?" Byron says putting his briefcase down on the floor "Where are the kids?"

"It's a surprise. Upstairs. You didn't see Mike?"

Byron looks at her "No. Why?"

"He came in not too long before you."

Byron frowns and looks towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>When Mike enters the room he throws his bag on the floor, he flinches when he hears his door close seeing Aria with puffy eyes and arms folded across her chest. "What's wrong with you?"<p>

Aria narrows her eyes "You're kidding me right?"

He looks at her

"You promised!"

"Would you keep it down? Mom and Dad are gonna hear you."

Aria scoffs in disbelief "Mike you body checked me into a table! But you expect me to keep it down? You're lucky that I even closed the door! she yells at him tears brimming in her eyes

His eyes widen "Oh God, don't cry. I'm sorry okay? I promise I won't do it again."

She laughs "Oh. You're promising me? Again?" she says walking up to him "Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

He huffs "Whatever." stepping around her going for the door stopping to turn around when he hears keys being jingled, he walks towards her and reaches for them but she jumps back

"Aria."

"No. You're not getting them back until we actually talk."

He rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"So how did your basketball game go?" Byron asks staring at Mike<p>

"Yeah Mike how did it go?" Aria says

Mike looks up at Aria and smiles "Come on Aria you already know we won."

Aria's smile falters wondering where this was going

"Now hold up your end of the deal and give me my keys back."

Byron and Ella exchange glances then look at Aria

"Keys? What do keys have to with a basketball game?" Byron says looking at Mike

Mike smiles "Aria-"

Aria gets up and takes two sets of keys out of her pocket and throws one of them at Mike and leaves the house ignoring both Ella and Byron calling after her.

When she's out of the house they both turn towards Mike who shrugs and goes back to eating.

"Maybe we should-"

"No." Ella cuts Byron off "You know Aria, we'll just talk to her when she gets back."

"What if-"

"She always calls when she stays over one of the other girls houses."

* * *

><p>On her way towards her car she sees someone walking towards her in the shadows she jumps back<p>

"Relax it's just me."

She relaxes "Jason?"

"Yeah." he steps into the light

"What are you doing here?"

"You're mom told me to drop by when I filled out this form for some new thing your school is doing. They were short on volunteers so she asked me." which was not entirely the truth.

"Oh." Aria says

"Would you mind taking these in for me? I don't really want to face her, I was supposed to do this days ago." he says walking up to her closing some of the distance between them.

Aria looked back at her house then back at him her lip quivering.

"Aria?" he says noticing her expression change.

She looks down.

"Aria, are you okay?"

"Yeah." she says hearing her voice crack.

Jason tries to figure out how to go about this, this being the first time he's actually been around her alone. "Do you want to talk about it?" he said hoping this wasn't about the boyfriend he had heard about.

"You don't have to listen to me." she says still not daring to look up at him

He bites the inside of his cheek and takes her hand feeling a spark "No I want to." when she doesn't respond he says "Unless you don't want to talk to me about it."

She would've responded sooner but she was stunned by the shock she just felt when Jason took her hand she says "No it's not that, it's just that...I don't know where to start."

Jason smiles "Well I don't have any where to be right now."

She looks up at him meeting his eyes giving him a smile.

He smiles back at her, but mostly because she didn't pull her hand away from him.

"Oh Jason!" they break their gaze at each other and stop holding each others hands before she gets any closer.

"Hello Mrs. Montgomery."

"Do you have the papers?"

Jason nods and hands them over to her.

Getting the feeling that she had interrupted something she looks at both of them and says "Well okay, I guess I'll see you Friday."

He smiles "Yeah."

She walks away saying "Goodnight." over her shoulder.

He starts to say it back but she had already closed the door, he turns back to Aria

"Sorry." she says

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow night then."

"Mhm." she responds

Jason turns on his heel and goes back to his car wishing he could've gotten a couple of more minutes with her.

"Wait!" Aria says walking up to Jason grabbing his hand

He turns around and looks at her

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

He shrugs "Sure." and walks her to his car letting her hand go to open the door for her and goes to get in the drivers seat. "Where are we going?"


End file.
